YuGiOh Test: Syrus Vs Machine
by storycreator88
Summary: Syrus is forced into a duel against Roboyaru by Chancellor Shepered, Roboyaru only wants Syrus to be a part of something important, but not Zhane, because he will go through many changes.


Roboyaru vs. Syrus

Syrus summons Jetroid in attack mode and ends her turn.

Roboyaru plays Polymerization, by fusing Giga-Tech Wolf and Cannon Soldier; he can summon Labyrinth Tank in attack mode, now he attacks Jetroid with Labyrinth Tank, but Syrus activates Jetroid's effect, which lets him activate Magic Cylinder, to negate Labyrinth Tank's attack and reduces Roboyaru's Life Points to 1600 (4000-2400), Roboyaru plays a facedown and ends his turn.

Syrus plays Polymerization, by fusing Steamroid, Drillroid and Submarineroid to summon Super Vehicroid – Jumbo Drill in attack mode, now he attacks Labyrinth Tank with Super Vehicroid – Jumbo Drill in attack mode, but Roboyaru activates Gravity Bind, to prevent all 4 star or higher monsters from attacking, so Syrus ends his turn.

Roboyaru summons Shovel Crusher in attack mode, which having 3 Stars is unaffected by Gravity Bind; then he plays Riryoku, which halves Super Vehicroid – Jumbo Drill's ATK to 1500 (3000/2) and increases Shovel Crusher's ATK to 2400 (900+1500), now he attacks Super Vehicroid – Jumbo Drill, which reduces Syrus' Life Points to 3100 (4000-900 [2400-1500]) and Roboyaru ends his turn, which Riryoku's effect reduces Shovel Crusher's ATK Points to 900 (2400-1500).

Syrus summons Gyroid in attack mode, which having 3 Stars as well is unaffected by Gravity Bind, now he attacks Shovel Crusher with Gyroid, which reduces Roboyaru's Life Points to 1500 (1600-100 [1000-900]) and ends his turn.

Roboyaru summons Machine King Prototype in attack mode, who also has 3 Stars is unaffected by Gravity Bind, then Machine King Prototype's effect is activated, which increases its ATK to 2000 (1600+100*4) for each Machine Monster on the field (including itself), now he attacks Gyroid with Machine King Prototype, even though Gyroid cannot be destroyed in battle for one turn, Syrus' Life Points is reduced to 2100 (3100-1000 [2000-1000]) and Roboyaru ends his turn.

Syrus switches Jetroid and Gyroid to defense mode and ends his turn.

Roboyaru plays De-Fusion to destroy Labyrinth Tank and summon Giga-Tech Wolf and Cannon Soldier in attack mode, then he activates Cannon Soldier's effect, by sacrificing Giga-Tech Wolf, he reduces Syrus' Life Points to 1600 (2100-500) and Roboyaru attacks Jetroid with Machine King Prototype, but Syrus activates Jetroid's effect, which lets him activate No Entry from his hand. It negates Machine King Prototype's attack and switches it to defense mode, so Roboyaru ends his turn.

Syrus plays Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards; plays Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Gravity Bind, then he sacrifices Jetroid and Gyroid to summon Dragonroid in attack mode, Prototype Machine King's DEF increased to 1800 (1500+100*3), now he attacks Machine King Prototype with Dragonroid and ends his turn.

Roboyaru sacrifices Cannon Soldier to summon Machine King in attack mode, its ATK increases to 2400 (2200+100*2) for each Machine Monster on the field (including itself), then he equips Machine King with 7 Completed, increasing its ATK to 3100 (2400+700), now he attacks Dragonroid with Machine King, reducing Syrus' Life Points to 1000 (1600-600) and Machine King's ATK is reduced to 3000 (3100-100) and ends his turn.

Syrus plays Roll of Fate, which lets him roll a six sided die and it lands on 4, which lets him draw 4 cards and send 4 from his deck to the Graveyard, then he summons Expressroid in attack mode, Machine King's ATK increase to 3100 (3000+100), which Expressroid lets Syrus take Drillroid and Steamroid from his Graveyard to his hand, then he plays Power Bond to fuse Expressroid, Drillroid, Truckroid and Stealthroid to summon Super Vehicroid Stealth Union, plus Power Bond doubles its ATK to 7200 (3600*2), now he attacks Machine King with Super Vehicroid Stealth Union, which reduces Roboyaru's Life Points to 0 (1500-4100 [7200-3100]).

Syrus wins


End file.
